Kradens First True Love
by Sabre Dance
Summary: Kraden is lonely.Until he finds true love! surprise shipping....my first fanfic! plz revue! i do not own golden sun.
1. Chapter 1

Kradens First True Love

Chapter 1: We knew he was weird but COME ON!!!

Kraden was lonely. And bored. He was sick of only appearing in cut scenes. But no one cared.

Jenna was too busy causing chaos and sneaking out of the inn at night (Kraden suspected a new boyfriend).

Piers was too busy being chased by fangirls. The group was beginning to regret asking him to come along, due to the ever-present fangirls. He swore he would get rid of them one day, but no matter what he did, they always came back.

Sheba was too busy swooning over Felix and moping about her unknown past.

And Felix....well, Felix did acknowledge Kraden, but he was a bit......_quiet...._it got kind of creepy after a while. No one hung out around Felix for long.

But Kraden won the "social pariah" contest by a long shot.

_No one_ wanted to be seen hanging around the old scholar. Even Jenna stopped scolding him for acting too childish. Whenever he came down the inn stairs, everyone would make dumb half-hearted excuses and leave. Except Felix. He would just leave.

It just so happened that that exact scenario had happened only moments ago, leaving Kraden sitting alone in a back alley.

_Alone...._he sighed. That was how it would always be. _Oh well. At least I still have you, Mr. Babs!!_ He lifted up a tattered stuffed animal from god-knows-where in his cloak. _That's right; we'll always have each other, Mr. Babs, no matter what!!_ The old scholar thought about when he had first received the now-disgusting-and-mildew-covered doll......

_**Flashback.....**_

_The young, 10-year-old boy stared up at the lord of Tolbi in awe. He couldn't believe his good fortune!! To be handpicked by Babi himself!!!_

_The ancient man stared down at his newest scholar (menacingly). "Why hello there young lad!" Babi said (menacingly). "I have a little gift for you!" He reached behind his back and revealed......a brand new stuffed animal.....in the shape of Babi......with a (menacing) smile on its face....child Kraden shivered and recoiled when he saw the toys face._

_Lord Babi did not notice. "Here," he said with a (menacing) smile on his face . "It will be the best friend you'll ever have!! In fact, it will probably be the __**only **__friend you'll ever have!! After all, I'm going to brainwash you and force you to become a creepy hermit who nobody likes and acts like a five year old kid!! Also, I'm going to send you to live in a village all the way across the continent where you won't know anyone and will be forced to steal information from antagonists and pretend you know things, when really you don't!! So I hope you have fun with it!"_

_10-year-old Kraden had curled into a ball and was hyperventilating in a corner. When Babi tried to hand him the doll he screamed and tried to claw his way up the wall. However, Babi just dropped the doll on the floor, laughed maniacally, and disappeared._

_After a while, the reluctant Kraden took the doll and started to suck on his thumb._

_**..End Flashback.....**_

"Ah...what a happy memory....." Kraden said to himself. For a few moments he stood with a look of bliss on his face, and then he sighed and sat back down. "But alas, I long for a companion who isn't a doll." the old scholar said mournfully.

Suddenly, a strange noise came from a crate nearby. Kraden got up in a flash. "Who's ther-owwwwww!!?" Apparently, getting up at lightning speed is _not_ a good idea for someone whose hips are older than (AN: YO MAMMA!! *reader's eyes flash* umm... I mean.....umm... a dinosaur?? Yeah!! A dinosaur......yes...)

a dinosaur. Kraden cowered against the wall of the alley as the top of the crate slowly opened...... 


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighhtttt!! Chapter two!! This is where my obscure sense of thinking comes into play (some more). Kraden is kinda OOC......but OH WELL!!!! Say the disclaimer Felix!!

Felix:.....

Empty eyes: ..........O___O; ummm...Piers??

Piers: ^__^ Okay!! Empty-eyed Dreamer does not own Golden Sun!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 2: And So the Match of Love is Struck......I Guess....

_Kraden cowered against the wall of the alley as the top of the crate slowly opened...... _

....and a blue head popped out.

"_Alex??"_ cried the old man.

"Yo." replied the mysterious adept.

"What in Sols name are you doing in a crate??"

"Scheming. Duh." Alex swished his bangs into the air.

"What kind of trouble are you brewing up now?"

"Ummm….well……..obviously not evil stuff involving the Stone of Sages and verbally tormenting Jenna…….."The blue-haired adept's eyes moved side to side as he stated the suspicious sentence.

"Hmmm…..that was a very suspicious sentence you just stated!" Kraden stared hard at Alex, as if trying to figure out (as if it wasn't obvious enough) what exactly the egotistical adept was plotting.

Alex was becoming increasingly uncomfortable under the ancient scholars gaze. He shifted uncomfortably in the crate… and felt something brush against his leg. The Mercury Adept let out a very uncharacteristic shriek and leapt out of the crate faster than seemed impossible for anyone who'd been in such a cramped place for possibly several hours on end.

Kraden stared in shock at the retreating Adepts back.

_I wonder what could have scared him so terribly._ He cautiously approached the crate and very slowly leaned over to peer inside.

"Yip!"

The scholar blinked once. Twice.

_What on earth?????_

A small white dog sat at the bottom of what had previously been Alex's hideout. The pup had shiny black eyes and lolling tongue, with a little brown patch covering its left eye.

"Oh my…...oh my goodness!! It's so….so….."Kraden was at a loss of words for once. His face was unreadable as he stared down at the little white dog.

"Yip!" the canine's high-pitched bark snapped him out of his stupor.

"It's so….KAWAII!!!!!!"(A/N hows THAT for OOC?)

"Come, my little friend! Let me hold you to my bosom!" Kraden opened his arms wide, his eyes brimming with emotion.

"Yip!" the dog leaped into the old man's arms, and a beautiful (?) relationship was born.

_From the other end of the alley_

Sheba and Jenna stared in shock at the scene they had just witnessed, recently-purchased ice-creams melting.

"Did that seriously just happen? Did I really see that? Or am I delirious?" the fiery young girl asked her friend.

"Well I saw it too, so it's either were insane, dead, or, even more unlikely, that really did just happen." the short blonde replied.

They both shivered.

"Jenna, I think we should go back to the inn..." Sheba said quietly. "I'm scared."

"Me too Sheba, me too."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sheba:…O___O

Jenna: why did we have to be the ones who witnessed that?

Empty-eyes: Because…….umm…I was jealous of your ice-cream and wanted it to melt so you would be ice-cream-less!!WAHAHHAH!!!

Jenna: Felix-kunnn!!!!!She's being meannnnn!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Empty Eyes: Woo! Chapter threee! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the past two chapters!........*bursts into tears* Please, PLEASE review!*sob*

Piers: Just what exactly are you trying to gain by crying?

Empty-Eyes: umm…..sympathy? or cookies?O__O

Piers: Errmmm…I'll just say the disclaimer then^-^;

Piers: Empty-Eyed Dreamer does not own Golden-Sun!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3: Alex uses his secret weapon.

_At the inn…._

Sheba and Jenna entered the inn with blank expressions on their faces.

"Whoa! You guys look like you've seen a terribly traumatising event!" said Piers from his position on a nearby couch.

"You...You could say that…" whispered the usually hyper Jenna. Sheba shivered.

Just as Sheba and Jenna were about to warn Piers to steer clear of Kraden, Felix came stomping down the stairs at full speed. He had just seen Alex run by the inn. However, Felix somehow managed to disregard that the most powerful adept in all of Weyard was screaming like a little girl.

"Felix! What's wrong?"Cried Jenna.

He opened his mouth to tell them, but was interrupted by the front door swinging wide open, revealing Kraden.

"Guess what everyone! I'm ditching you losers and settling down here with my beloved! So go find yourselves a new old man!" Kraden bellowed with evil-sounding laughter.

Piers was the first to react.

"Oh! How nice! Can we meet the lucky person?" he said cheerfully.

Kraden put a hand to his cheek and giggled. "Why of course, young Piers! How rude of me not to introduce you to my darling Raoul Philip Daryl McPirateson!!" He lifted up Raoul Philip Daryl McPirateson.

Everyone stared.

Then Piers burst out laughing.

"Oh...Sweet…Lemuria…." Piers said in between laughing spasms "Kraden….has…a…bit-" he was cut off by Jenna smacking the back of his head.

"Don't be vulgar!" she reprimanded him.

Kraden glared at Piers.

"For your information, Raoul is a MALE, you pitiful child!"

The Lemurian was in hysterics."This…is just…too much…." He rolled off the couch and onto the floor, still laughing.

"Hmmph. We don't need to take this, Raoul. We will be taking our leave now. Good day." Kraden turned on his heel with his nose in the air and promptly left the inn.

Sheba and Jenna looked at each other.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Sheba.

"Well, helmet-hair, your creepy old man has fallen in love."

Everyones head turned in the direction of the new voice. Jenna gasped.

"Alex? I wish someone had warned us about you!"

Felix smacked his head. Then ate a chocolate chip cookie he had stored in one of his many pockets. He devoured it on the spot like a rabid squirrel. However no one was paying attention. Instead they had their eyes glued on the Water adept.

"What do you want, Alex?" Jenna hissed.

"You." He replied simply "Or more specifically, your powers."

She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the fiery redhead demanded.

"It means that I need your powers as a Mars adept to unlock this door thingy in the ruins on the edge of town that none of you know about except maybe that old fart you carried around with you."

Quick as a whip, Alex leapt forward and slipped a collar around Jenna's neck, pulling tightly on the leash. Jenna made a hasty attempt to undo the collar, but failed miserably.

"Oh noez! A child-proof clasp! My one true weakness! "

The three other adepts in the room began to advance on Alex, preparing to fight him, but halted as he reached for something his belt.

"Oh crap! He's got a gun! Hit the dirt!" Piers shouted as he dived to the floor and then rolled under the couch.

Alex did not, in fact, have a gun.

The object he held in his hand was the most deadly weapon in Weyard, a weapon that sends even the greatest adepts running for the hills, it was the weapon known as…

The fearsome LANYARD!

"Stay back! Back, I say!" Alex commanded as he waved the lanyard at Sheba and Felix.

Sheba hissed and recoiled while Felix whimpered and used his cape to hide himself from the sight of the dreaded neck-thing.

"You're sick." Spat Jenna.

"You may say that now, but what will you be saying when I rule the world, and the stock market! Fu-fu-fu-fu!" Alex laughed maniacally and exited through the front door, towing Jenna along with him.

Sheba whirled around to face Felix.

"Why didn't you do something? You're her BROTHER for goodness sake! Be more protective!" she reprimanded him.

"Bu-I-she-he had a lanyard!" Felix whined.

"NO EXCUSES!!" shouted Sheba "JEEZ!!! You are a crappy brother, y'know that??" she tried to smack head, but because she only goes up to his waist, she just punched him in the stomach.

Felix keeled over in pain. "Owie! That was a kidney punch! Meanie!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, Kraden and Raoul were enjoying a lovely dinner at a local restaurant. Kraden was leaning forward on the table, balancing his chin on his hands, giggling as Raoul scarfed down yet another plate of spaghetti.

"Oh Raoul! You're such a piggy!" Kraden teasingly scolded him.

The dog looked up and barked happily at him.

Hearing the noise, the obese manager of the restaurant narrowed his eyes and waddled over to their table. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Ay! You can't have dogs in here!" He growled, picking up the poor puppy by the scruff of the neck with his lardy fingers.

Raoul whined as he swung around in the air, pawing at the man's beefy hands in an attempt to free himself.

"Ack! Stop scratching me, you little git!" he belched as he shook Raoul like a ragdoll.

Like a bolt of lightning, Kraden jumped out of his seat and brought his cane down on the man's wrist. An audible snapping sound came from fatty's bones as they were fractured, and Raoul fell from his grasp and into Kradens open arms as he howled in pain.

"Come, my little friend. We shall dine elsewhere tonight!" the scholar crooned affectionately before turning to fatty mcmanagerson.

"Expect to receive an extremely angry letter from me and my lovely about how peeved we are at your behaviour. Good day."

And with that, the two love birds left the restaurant in a huff, never to return again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Empty-eyes: Okay, I officially hate this chapter. It kinda-sorta-maybe-definitely-sucks balls.

Piers: You can say that again. And again. And again….

Empty-eyes: *pokes Piers in the eye with a stick*

Piers: %#&*?#!%

Empty-eyes: Anyways, sorry that it took so long to update! I'll try to update quicker next time! Suggestions for the next chapter would be nice!

Piers: I suggest that you are put in a straight jacket and locked up for life.

Empty-eyes: *takes out stick* *___*

Piers: Meep!


End file.
